


Relationship

by fragiledrug



Series: Memes [8]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragiledrug/pseuds/fragiledrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HONEY, I'M... | You've been feeling a little funny for a bit, so you take a pregnancy test and... oh no! Or is it 'oh great!'? Time to tell your partner either way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Pregnant Jim! Kirk (http://thetisfortenacious.dreamwidth.org) is mine, Spock (http://spohkh.dreamwidth.org) is not.

Kirk: [It shouldn't be possible, but Jim is staring at results which clearly say otherwise. He's pregnant. He's pregnant. He's pregnant, and it's Spock's. At least, he's ninety-five percent certain it's Spock's. He hasn't been with anyone else in at least a year (a fact few genuinely believe given his reputation) but there's always the slight possibility he was impregnated by a semi-sentient alien plant or something. He's torn between shock and excitement, both of which he tries to stifle in order to keep them from bleeding through their bond as he comms Spock.] Mr. Spock. I require your presence in my quarters as soon as you're available. Kirk out.

Spock: [Spock felt mild concern at the Captain's summons, but responded promptly.] I will be there momentarily Captain. [It did not take long for Spock to arrive at Jim's quarters.... he walked in as the door automatically responded to his presence.] Jim?

Kirk: [Jim looks up where he's settled at his desk, PADD with the results in hand. The second he lays eyes on Spock his limited emotional control breaks and he ends up grinning.] Hey. That was fast. I assume you weren't doing anything important?

Spock: [Spock keeps a straight face as he gazes at his Captain...] Though I had nothing 'pressing' to do, I am inclined to state that nothing is as important as you Jim. [Stated like a matter of fact...]

Kirk: [There's a soft laugh at that. He holds his free hand out to Spock, the first two fingers extended.] I've got some... news. [Anxiety suddenly lances through their bond. He knows Spock loves him, but being pregnant -- it's a lot, particularly when combined with their five-year mission, and they've never really talked about kids.]

Spock: [Spock returns the 'kiss'...] Indeed? Have the admirals finally come to a decision regarding shoreleave? [That's when Spock feels the anxiety...He gives Jim a concerned look.] Jim? T'hy'la... what is wrong?

Kirk: [The frisson of electricity he's come to associate with Spock's touch shoots through him, calming him some.] No, not yet. They're taking their sweet time on that.[He looks down, taking a deep breath.] It's not necessarily... wrong. I'm, uh... [How the hell did women go about this?] What are your thoughts on kids?

Spock: [Spock looks at Jim in confusion, though remains in contact with his fingers... idly brushing them...] Children are considered sacred to Vulcans... Though I believe that is not what you are asking me. Are we bringing a family on board?

Kirk: [Jim almost chokes. Bringing a family on board is one way of putting it, but he doesn't think Spock will get what he means if he goes with that.] No. Not exactly. What I meant is, what are your personal feelings on kids?

Spock: [Spock tilts his head...] I have not given the matter much thought. [Spock was getting suspicious.... ] What are you trying to tell me T'hy'la?

Kirk: I'm pregnant. [There. He said it. Easier than ripping a band-aid off. Jim looks back up at Spock, trying to gauge his reaction.]

Spock: [Spock does not say anything... he stares at Jim with an unreadable expression... Then he suddenly walks over to the comm unit and almost punches it...] Mister Sulu, the Captain will not be able to make it to his shift, send for a relief. [Spock walks back and kneels beside Jim's chair....] I need you to repeat that....

Kirk: [That's not quite what he was expecting. He watches as Spock walks to the comm unit, a bit alarmed by the Vulcan's words. It's not every day his First Officer claims he can't make it to his shift when he's perfectly capable. In fact, he's never done that. When he returns and kneels beside him, Jim swallows more thickly than he means to, throat clicking.] I'm pregnant. Why did you tell Sulu I won't be able to make my shift?

Spock: [Spock slowly lifts his hands to cradle Jim's face and stares into his eyes... Pregnant? Truly? No, his Captain was not lying... His T'hy'la was going to have his baby... They were going to have a baby... Spock leans in and kisses Jim hungrily and he opens the channels of his mind, expressing how happy he was with this news.]

Kirk: [Jim gasps, not at the kiss but at the open flow of joy he can feel from Spock. It's confirmation that Spock wants this, that it's okay, and every worry he had melts away. He kisses back, a hand coming to rest against the back of Spock's neck.]

Spock: [Spock pulls away but peppers kisses along Jim's face, speaking all the while...] A child Ashaya... My Jim... T'hy'la.... [Spock's hand snakes up Jim's leg, to his lap, and rests on his stomach... making a rather reverent, circular motion.]

Kirk: [He watches Spock's hand with a lopsided smile. He's not sure if Spock will be able to get anything off him. It's probably too early, but who knows.] Do you wanna see the official results?

Spock: [Spock looks up...] Of course.

Kirk: [Jim holds the PADD out to Spock, still smiling.] I only took a test because I've been feeling odd lately; nauseated, fatigued...

Spock: [Spock takes the padd in hand, looking over the test results. His hand still idly rubs circles against Jim's stomach.] How are your symptoms now Ashaya?

Kirk: Better. I stole something from Bones' supplies to quell the nausea. He's probably going to be pissed when he realizes but I didn't want him to know just yet. Not before I told you, anyway. [His hand drifts to Spock's hair as he speaks, fingers threading into the perfectly straight locks.]

Spock: [Spock makes a soft purring sound at the contact.... and he starts to press kisses to Jim's stomach...] Your logic is sound Ashaya....

Kirk: Sound as it might be I can't say I'm looking forward to Bones' tirade. "Dammit Jim, you can't just steal supplies from sickbay! You're the captain, show some responsibility!" [There's a soft laugh at his own mockery of the doctor. He relaxes fully, enjoying Spock's attention. His fingers are still petting at Spock's hair.] So, if the kid is a third Vulcan, do you think it'll have those beautiful ears of yours?

Spock: [Spock blushes at that question....why Jim thought his ears were beautiful still eluded him.] Perhaps Ashaya.. [Spock stands and hold out an inviting hand to Jim...] Perhaps I should make you more comfortable Jim....

Kirk: [He smiles at the blush, accepting the extended hand.] You act like I'm really far along. I'm a month at the most. [Not that he's genuinely complaining. No, he'll never not want Spock's attention.]

Spock: [Spock takes the hand and pulls Jim up close to him... He kisses him soundly on the lips then tucks his head in Jim's neck...] I must ensure that your free shift is used wisely..

Kirk: [He's easily pulled up, free arm hooking around Spock as they kiss and then Spock tucks his head against his neck. A stray shiver runs through him at the closeness.] Ah. I see. And how would it best be used wisely?

Spock: [Spock starts to make that rumbling purr sound, nuzzling Jim's neck and peppering kisses by his ear...] I believe I need to run some tests of my own... [Spock pulls Jim with him toward the bed...]

Kirk: [He can't help but tilt his head, trying to give Spock better access to his neck. He raises an eyebrow in a poor imitation of the way the Vulcan usually does.] Are your tests going to be particularly thorough?

Spock: [Spock turned Jim around... backing him up so his legs hit the bed and eased him down. Spock crawled on top of his mate.] Of course. [Spock purred as he lavished on Jim's neck.] That is only logical.

Kirk: [He huffs out a laugh as the back of his legs hit the bed and he's eased down, sprawling comfortably to watch Spock crawl over him. His hands splay across Spock's chest, feeling the Vulcan through his uniform shirt.] Is nudity required for these tests?

Spock: [Spock plays with the hem of Jim's shirt...] If I am to conduct a thorough examination, then it is only logical to have you divested of all your clothing Captain. [Spock was feeling rather...playful. Words could not express how happy he was right now with the news of their child. He only wanted to express this happiness with Jim...his Jim... Spock carefully lifted the shirt over Jim's head, and immediately nuzzled into his stomach. He breathed in Jim scent....imaging what he will look like as the months progress.] T'hy'la...

Kirk: [Playful is a rare mood for the Vulcan, one Jim has every intention of milking for all it's worth. Once his shirt is gone and Spock nuzzles into his stomach, he squirms slightly.] If you're testing how ticklish I am I can just tell you very.

Spock: I know exactly how ticklish you are Ashaya...[Spock's hands travel up Jim's sides, skimming his fingers lightly across his flesh.] The question is will I decide to use that knowledge to my advantage?

Kirk: [The noise he makes is one he'll deny to his last breath, decidedly not a yelp when Spock's fingers skim up his sides.] I don't think you should! [His eyes are bright with barely held in laughter.]

Spock: [Spock grins into his mates' stomach.] Oh my T'hy'la... I believe I should. [His fingers skimmed down his sides again to his pants...where he started to undo them while placing loving kisses on his stomach. Once the pants were undone, Spock dipped his tongue into Jim's navel as he purposely tickled his sides.]

Kirk: No! No, you definitely shouldn't! [Another not-yelp. Jim squirms again, though when Spock licks into his navel he gasps, torn between laughter at being tickled and a groan at the heat of the Vulcan's tongue.]

Spock: [Spock finds he does not have to speak... he allows his hands to express what he is feeling. Spock's tongue travels lower down Jim's abdomen, until it is deterred by his pants... which Spock quickly divests him of. Something primal seems to click in Spock as he eyes his mate.... his mate is with his child and this pleases him. Spock's nostrils flare as he breaths in Jim's musky scent. This was his Jim.... Spock meets Jim's eyes with a hungry look.]

Kirk: [That primal flare in the Vulcan's eyes makes Jim still, breath catching in his throat. An echo of Spock's hunger ricochets through him through their bond and he lifts his hips enticingly.] Spock. Claim me, t'hy'la.

Spock: [Spock growls and drapes himself across his T'hy'la... He voice is gruff when he speaks into Jim's neck...] You are carrying my child Ashaya... [Spock places a hand on Jim's groin...and squeezes....] The emotions that this situation invokes are rather strong. [Spock kisses Jim's ear...] I love you

Kirk: Ah, fuck, Spock. [He groans at the squeeze, shuddering hard. Jim hasn't told many people he loves them in his life -- Bones once or twice when he was drunk, but that's different, a brotherly love. What he feels for Spock is all-consuming. It scares him sometimes, and he swallows thickly before the words escape of their own accord.] I love you. Love you so much.

Spock: [Spock clings to Jim, fully aware that he has not yet undressed. However, his hand continues its journey downwards to tease at his hole. That's when he started to kiss his way down Jim's body. He would take care of his mate...]

Kirk: [The fact that Spock is still clothed while he isn't is more of a turn-on than it should be. When Spock teases his entrance, he lets out a keening whine and rolls his hips, trying to get more contact.]

Spock: [Spock's downward kisses completely avoid Jim's straining erection... instead taking a path down his thighs. Spock slides off the bed so that he's kneeling on the floor, and he gently lifts Jim's legs... With a small growl, Spock leans in and swipes his tongue enticingly at Jim's entrance.]

Kirk: Spock. [It's a complaint. The Vulcan is avoiding where he needs touched the most. When he slides off the bed and kneels on the floor Jim lifts his head to peer down at him, a question on his lips that dies at the swipe of tongue against his entrance. He jerks in surprise, liquid heat surging through him.] Oh, fuck.

Spock: [Spock breaths in the heady scent of his mate, and is enjoying every minute of it. His hands massage Jim's thighs as Spock's tongue finally dips inside...]

Kirk: [Jim tries to spread his legs wider, panting incoherent litanies of encouragement and praise. His fingers curl into the sheets of the bed, seeking purchase.]

Spock: [Spock continues his ministrations but reaches with one hand into the bedside table for the lube... One handed he pops the cap and spreads it on his fingers... He aligns one finger alongside his tongue, and dips in slowly, reveling in the sensation that it causes his finger.]

Kirk: [He's too distracted to notice what Spock is up to until he slides a finger in alongside that hot tongue and Jim keens, throwing his head back.] Spock, yes, god yes.

Spock: [Spock removes his tongue and adds another finger... pressing in and purposely dragging across his prostate. He presses his fingers against it, massaging it as he starts to kiss Jim's stomach once more.]

Kirk: [His entire body is trembling, each stroke to his prostate sending sheets of fire through him until he comes, hard. It takes him a moment to ride out the pleasure and then he lifts a hand, sets it on Spock's head and cards his fingers through the soft, pitch hair.] You're so amazing. [It's slurred, blissed-out.]

Spock: [Spock makes a pleased sound, and proceeds to lap up his mates cum that is across his abdomen. His eyes remain locked with Jim's...]

Kirk: [Jim watches as Spock licks up his come, groaning at the erotic sight. A shiver of heat works through him despite his recent release. When Spock finishes, he curls his fingers along his nape and drags him back up to kiss him, able to taste himself on the Vulcan's tongue.]

Spock: [Spock growls into the kiss... but attempts to cool himself... this was for his T'hy'la... This kiss is soul searching and gentle... his tongue swirls with Jim. Spock's hands frame Jim's face... Trying to convey as much of his love as he can through the contact.]

Kirk: [The love rings loud and clear through their bond and Jim sighs contentedly, pulling back enough to be able to speak against Spock's mouth.] How's the testing going so far?

Spock: [Spock caresses Jim's lips with his own for a few more moments before pulling back to admire his glowing face.... his beautiful T'hy'la....] The testing is progressing adequately... [Amusement danced in his eyes...] Certain motor functions appear to be in working order.

Kirk: Only certain motor functions? [He laughs softly, dragging a hand through Spock's hair, then over the curve of one deliciously pointed ear.]

Spock: [Spock closes his eyes and sighs at the sensation of his T'hy'la touching him.] Hmmm... Further testing may be required. [Spock grazes a hand across Jim's chest, lightly brushing against his nipples. His hand travels up to his neck... to his face. His thumb caresses the full lower lip. All the while Spock is absolutely mesmerized at the whole situation. He did not believe he could love Jim any more than already did... however, he was pleasantly proven wrong.]

Kirk: [Jim nips at the pad of Spock's thumb before flicking his tongue over the gentle bite, both to soothe and tease.] Good thing I've got nothing but time then, right?

Spock: Hmmm....Indeed. That is most fortunate. [Spock leans his head forward to capture his lovers lips...] Jim.. T'hy'la.... allow me to show you what I am feeling... [Spock's voice is harsh with desire.]

Kirk: [He nods, dragging his hand through Spock's hair again.] Yes. Spock, you don't even have to ask. My mind is yours. [As was everything else.]

Spock: [Spock buries his head into his lover's shoulder and places his hand on the appropriate psy-points. He whispers reverently...] My mind to your mind... My thoughts to your thoughts.... [They are suddenly plunged into Spock's mind as emotions was over them both. He shows Jim everything... His love... His joy... His illogical possessiveness that he has for Jim, knowing that he is now carrying their child...] Thank-you Ashaya... I have no words to express how... [Spock's mind drifts, as if he literally has no words for this.]

Kirk: [Jim closes his eyes, letting go of his physical self in favor of the paradise that is Spock's mind. The emotions are almost overwhelming but he tries to return them, a bright golden thread wrapping around Spock's consciousness.] I should be the one thanking you.

Spock: [Spock's mind seems to purr and wrap itself like a cat around the golden thread that is Jim....] You must understand Jim what it means for a Vulcan male to have a mate who is expecting... You have never been more desirable, Ashaya, as you are now. [A wave of lust goes through their connection.]

Kirk: [He gasps at the wave of lust -- or at least, he thinks he gasps. He's not sure with Spock's mind wrapped around his own so tightly.] Maybe you should show me how desirable you find me.

Spock: [Spock's hand pulls away from Jim's head... discontinuing the mental link... However, the silence was broken by a growl emanating deep from within Spock's chest. He quickly leaned to one side and grabbed something from the drawer of the bedside table... and quickly returned to capture his mates lips in a fierce kiss.] You are mine T'hy'la....

Kirk: The show of possessiveness makes heat bloom through Jim. He's never felt as completely claimed or wanted as he does with Spock. He meets the fierce kiss.] Yours. All yours.

Spock: [As Spock ravages Jim's mouth, his hands take hold of his T'hy'la's wrists. Spock moves them until they are resting above Jim's head... Spock reveals what he had taken from the bedside table as silk gently ties Jim's hands together, and to the headboard. Spock pulls away from the kiss and ties a second piece of silk around Jim's head to cover his eyes.] I have a surprise for you T'hy'la....

Kirk: [He gasps at the feel of the silk, and when Spock pulls away he tries to peer up at his tied hands but then a second piece is secured over his eyes and he laughs softly, breathless with anticipation. He relaxes, completely trusting of whatever it is the Vulcan has planned.] A surprise, huh? I do like surprises.

Spock: Then that is most fortunate... [There is an obvious rustling of clothes after Spock momentarily withdraws from his T'hy'la... However, the heat returns when Spock straddles Kirk's hips.] Before we can continue on with the surprise... I need to make sure you regain your state of arousal. [Spock's hands start to wander over Jim's abdomen...]

Kirk: That shouldn't be too difficult. [Jim arches at the wandering touch. Already he's half-hard again, just from being tied to the headboard and blindfolded, along with the thrill of not knowing what Spock has planned.]

Spock: [Spock keeps Jim distracted, placing gentle, enticing touches across his torso. Due to their link, his hands create sparks of pleasure that travel through them both. Spock shifts from his place on top of Jim to ascertain his 'readiness'... then he leans down and breathes in his T'hy'la's ear....] Are you ready for me ashaya...?

Kirk: [The feedback loop created by their bond has Jim writhing under Spock's capable hands, and when he leans down and breathes against his ear, he groans.] Yes. Spock. T'hy'la.

Spock: [Spock licks into Jim's mouth as he reaches between them to grab hold of his T'hy'la's aching flesh. The next moment, Spock impales himself, sinking down to the hilt until he is fully seated. His groan turns into a gasp as he starts to writhe on top of his lover.]

Kirk: [Jim gasps himself. He figured that was what Spock was up to, but being unable to see seems to enhance the feeling of the Vulcan sinking down onto him, a tight, wet heat around him. He clenches his hands into fists, desperately wanting to touch, to grab Spock's hips. He feels ungrounded, out of control in the best way.]

Spock: [Spock sits up... then starts a slow, grueling pace. The slide is intimate, and he know that this drive his T'hy'la 'mad'. Spock's voice is breathy....] Tell..Tell me what you are feeling Ashaya....

Kirk: [Drives him mad is right. Jim tries to thrust up into Spock, to change the pace but with his hands tied up to the headboard he lacks the proper leverage. A whine catches in his throat.] I know you already know what I'm -- ah, fuck -- feeling.

Spock: [Spock clenches around Jim... adding to the friction.] I need you to speak T'hy'la....

Kirk: Spock! [It's a sharp cry, body arching under the Vulcan. Drawing more than one coherent thought together is a daunting task, but he tries.] So good. Love you so much. Could never be with anyone else. Don't want anyone else.

Spock: [Spock opens their link, and sparks seem to literally fly as he shoves his feelings for Jim his way... Cock untouched, he arches and releases with a cry.... clenching around his love.] T'hy'la!

Kirk: [Jim is all but lost under the current of want-lust-love-devotion-adoration when Spock opens their link. He thinks he cries out again but he's not sure, only distantly aware of outside stimuli as he follows his half-Vulcan over the edge of climax, coming deep inside him.]

Spock: [Spock slumped forward and removed the blindfold... he placed loving kisses across Jim's face then captured his lips.] Ashaya.... We are a family...

Kirk: Spock. [It's a sigh this time, and when the blindfold is removed he looks up at his Vulcan, mouth curving into a sated smile. The word "family" has a nice ring to it, he has to admit. It's going to be a challenge, being a Captain, being pregnant, having a child -- but with Spock he knows it's going to be worth it in the end.] Yeah, we are.


End file.
